Jishin
by Clio Salome
Summary: Estando al otro lado del mundo, la persona que amas no aparece ¿Que estarías dispuesto a hacer por encontrarlo? KxR  Basado en hechos reales


Ésta historia fue iniciada a escribir unos días después del sismo que ocurrió el 11 de marzo del 2011 en Japón, espero que a nadie la moleste su contenido y/o temática.

Algunas partes son adaptaciones de los testimonios recopilados por los cronistas Elena Poniatowska y Carlos Monsiváis (Q.E.P.D) sobre el terremoto del 19 de Septiembre de 1985 en el Centro y Occidente de México a las 7:19 a.m.

Beyblade y sus personajes son propiedad de Aoki Takao y TV Tokio

Espero que sea de su agrado.

Sé que está largo, pero no lo pude editar más ya que se perdía la intención. Mis disculpas por esto.

Notitas:  
>-…- Diálogos<br>"…" Pensamientos  
>- Cambios<br>_Cursiva:_ noticias

Jishin

En una gran y fría mansión, un joven que dormía plácidamente con lentitud empezó a abrir sus ojos, vio el pequeño despertador que se hallaba en la mesa de noche al lado de su cama -8:52 a.m.- musitó e ignorando completamente la hora, encendió su televisor y se volvió a arropar en la mullida cama.

_Noticia de último momento: un terremoto de 7. 9 grados en la escala de Richter ha sacudido la isla de Japón. El epicentro del movimiento se localiza a 150 kilometro de la costa noreste de dicha isla y a 4 metros de profundidad, lo que alerta la posibilidad de un tsunami. Hasta ahora no se sabe la magnitud de daños que ha causado este fenómeno_

Al escuchar esto, se sentó rápidamente en la cama completamente despejado. Localizo el control del televisor y empezó a buscar un noticiero donde estuvieran informando de lo ocurrido en Japón.

-un terremoto, alerta de tsunami, Japón…¡Rei!- ante este simple pensamiento su cuerpo se tenso y su respiración, siempre calmada, sufrió un gran cambio –maldita sea, porque en ningún canal dan informes- dijo y ante la desesperación y la frustración arrojó el control tan fuerte como pudo, ocasionando que golpeara fuertemente la pared y se hiciera pedazos.

-¡Kai!- dos personas entraron estrepitosamente a su recamara molestándolo aun más

-¿¡qué es lo que quieren!- gritó el mencionado

-¿ya oíste lo del sismo en Japón?- pregunto el de cabello rojo y ojos azules

-lo acabo de escuchar, ¿solo a eso vinieron?- respondió ácidamente el oji-rojo

-oye, no tienes porque tratarnos así, nosotros solo venimos a avisarte de lo que ocurre en donde vives- reprocho el peli-lavanda

-¡Ya lo sé!- grito nuevamente Kai-ya lo sé- dijo como en un susurro –estoy preocupado- se excusó

-no te preocupes, nosotros entendemos- el oji-azul se acerco a la cama para ponerle una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo-

-gracias- apenas perceptible fue el comentario de Kai, pero sus compañeros sabían lo mucho que eso significaba

-y bien Hiwatari ¿Qué necesitas que hagamos?- Ahora fue Bryan el que dio la iniciativa

- que intenten comunicarse a Japón, necesito hablar con Rei-

-de acuerdo Kai, te vemos abajo- y así como llegaron, salieron ambos chicos, dejando solo a Kai nuevamente solo, éste se apresuro a levantarse, buscó su ropa y entro al baño.

* * *

><p>En menos de 15 minutos Kai entraba a su estudio, en el que se encontraban Tala y Bryan con teléfono y computadora en mano, dispuesto a investigar que ocurría en la isla oriental<p>

-¿lograron algo?- pregunto al momento que encendía el televisor y ubicaba el canal de noticias

-nada, las líneas están muertas- explico Tala

-en internet no han publicado nada nuevo- dijo Bryan

Un suspiro se salió de los labios del bicolor

-tranquilízate, si no hay nada nuevo quiere decir que no es tan malo- intento calmarlo el pelirrojo

_Inminente formación de un Tsunami cerca de las costas de Japón. Se prevé que el fenómeno marino impacte la costa noreste de la isla en menos de 20 minutos. Los habitantes de los posibles lugares de afectación ya han sido puestas alertas y las autoridades han tomado las medidas pertinentes de acuerdo a la situación_

Después de procesar la nueva información Kai tuvo que apoyarse en su escritorio para no perder el equilibrio.

-Kai, sé que esto no te va a ayudar en mucho pero lo único que podemos hacer es esperar y desear que los chicos se encuentren bien- dijo en tono amable Tala

-¡acaban de actualizar la información en internet!- los llamo Bryan

-¿Qué dice?- dijeron al unísono Kai y Tala

- La magnitud del terremoto ha sido aumentada a 8.8 en la escala de Richter. El movimiento telúrico se sintió en todo el país oriental, la capital de la nación nipona, Tokio, se encuentra paralizada pero no se han reportado daños materiales ni humanos, al igual que en los alrededores y en el sur de la isla. La zona que se encuentra en alerta es el noreste, sobre todo las costas.- Leyó el oji-lavanda.

-Ellos viven en los suburbios de Tokio- dijo Kai soltando una expresión de tranquilidad

-lo más probable es que en unas horas nos podamos comunicar, pero ya sabemos que ellos están bien- confirmo Tala

- siento una especie de angustia en el pecho-

-no te preocupes, debe ser por el susto, veras que cuando hables con Rei te calmaras- intentó ayudar el peli-lavanda

Y así pasaron el resto del sábado y el domingo el trío de chicos, esperando noticias e intentando establecer una llamada. Sin duda, el más preocupado era Kai ya que no había dormido ni comido desde que oyó la noticia.

El lunes en la madrugada, Bryan dormía en uno de los sillones al igual que Kai, sólo que esté reposaba en su silla detrás del escritorio y estaba muy inquieto; Tala, por su lado, había desbaratado su celular y lo había conectado a la computadora y al parecer había logrado su objetivo: contactar a uno de sus amigos. Con un grito despertó a sus compatriotas que en un instante se acercaron a él.

Debido a la fragilidad de la conexión Tala era el que estaba hablando, la señal no permitía que escuchase bien, pero eso no evito escuchar una noticia que no sería bien recibida por nadie y sobre todo por Kai. Colgó unos minutos después ante la mirada fulminante del bicolor, y la atónita del peli-lavanda, por no haber permitido que hablara con el pelinegro.

-¿Por qué no me dejaste hablar con Rei?-

-bueno, es que- titubeaba Tala

-¿Por qué colgaste Tala?- preguntó el oji-lavanda

-¡eres un idiota! ¡Mas te vale tener una buena excusa para explicar lo que acabas de hacer!- gritó histérico Hiwatari

-Kai, tienes que saber algo- pidió el pelirrojo

-pero…-

-por favor, es sobre Rei- de muy mala gana Kai tomo asiento en el sillón en el que anteriormente dormía Bryan y Tala se situó a su lado, Bryan permaneció de pie a una distancia considerable.

-Kai-empezó a hablar- decir esto es muy difícil y sé que para ti lo va a ser mas pero- tomo aire y un poco de valor- Rei no estaba con los demás en el momento del sismo- dijo tristemente el oji-azul

-¿¡que!- se altero el oji-rojo -si no estaba con ellos ¿Dónde está?, El no me dijo que tuviera planes para visitar China o algún otro sitio-

- no lo sé, Tyson no me pudo explicar muy bien- se disculpo el taheño -aunque me dijo que fue a otra ciudad y que esa misma tarde regresaba a Tokio pero ocurrió el sismo y-

-¿saben a donde fue?- interrumpió un inquieto bicolor

-el…el…el fue a Sendai- expreso con dificultad Tala. Al escuchar esto, Bryan rápidamente se acerco a los otros dos chicos con un mal semblante

-Sendai- repitió Kai mientas pensaba -¡Sendai!- grito finalmente- es la zona más afectada- dijo mas bien para sí mismo -¿saben cómo esta o donde?- Pregunto preocupado

-Kai, eso es lo más preocupante, que nadie tiene rastro de Rei y no hay forma de localizarlo…el está desaparecido- termino por fin el pelirrojo.

Estas palabras habían hecho que su corazón se paralizara y que empezara a sudar frío –no, esto no puede ser- negaba a creer lo que le acababan de decir-que alisten el avión privado de la compañía y que esté preparado para volar a Japón lo antes posible- expreso levantándose

-¿estás loco? No puedes hacer eso- dijo Bryan sujetándolo de los hombros para intentar detenerlo

-Suéltame, Rei me necesita y tengo que ir con él- alegaba Kai

-¡eso lo entendemos, pero son las 2 de la mañana, a esta hora es imposible conseguir un piloto, además tenemos que investigar si un avión privado puede aterrizar en esa zona!- le respondió Tala a lo que Kai dejo de pelear

- ve y descansa, nosotros prepararemos todo para el viaje- le recomendó el pelirrojo

-si quieres podemos acompañarte a buscar a Rei- ofreció Bryan

-Gracias pero no, los necesito aquí- respondió Kai

-si claro, alguien tiene que ocuparse de la compañía- contrarresto Bryan

-la compañía es lo que menos me importa, no sabemos cómo está la situación realmente y lo más seguro es que se necesiten medicinas u otras cosas, por lo que dos personas de mi confianza podrán encargarse de eso-

-de acuerdo, nos quedamos aquí- dijo Tala –ahora ve a dormir, déjalo todo en nuestras manos- después de este comentario Kai se dirige a su habitación, mientras los otros dos chicos observan que le está costando mucho trabajo subir las escaleras, ya que se estaba dando muchas tropezones. Se estaba derrumbando.

* * *

><p>Llegar a Japón fue no fue sencillo debido a que en el aeropuerto de Tokio solo podían a aterrizar aviones con ayuda internacional o de evacuación; al cabo de tres días los rusos encontraron una solución, así que el oji-rojo de inmediato abordo su avión hacia la capital nipona. Ya había viajado varias veces de Moscú a Tokio, solo que esta vez las 8 horas habían aumentado a 12, lo que lo impacientaba de sobremanera.<p>

Aterrizó en la azotea del edificio de la BBA, donde el Sr. Dickenson lo esperaba para llevarlo al Dojo Granger, el trayecto fue tranquilo aunque un poco lento; del estoico y calmado Kai no había nada, era la imagen viva de la angustia y la desesperación y su respiración agitada además del jugueteo de sus manos lo corroboraba.

Cuando llegó, pidió que lo pudieran al tanto de la situación, así que sentado en el piso del Dojo, Kai preguntaba le preguntaba a Tyson por sus amigos e intentaba averiguar porque Rei no estaba con ellos y en donde podría estar

-los demás se encuentran bien y ahora están con sus familias- le explico el peli-tormenta

-me alegro- expresó con gran alivio el bicolor pero ahora dime que sabes de Rei- su semblante cambió

-lamento no poder decirte más, pero después de desayuno solo nos dijo que iba a salir y que volvería en la tarde antes de la cena-

-¿entonces como sabes que estaba en Sendai?-

-Porque hablé con él-

-explícame eso-

-después del almuerzo y como veíamos que ya había tardado mucho, decidimos llamarlo a su móvil, fue cuando nos dijo que se encontraba en Sendai y que apenas terminara sus compras regresaría. Le preguntamos que estaba comprando, pero cuando respondió empezó la interferencia y unos segundos después se sintió el temblor y la señal se perdió. Lo único que escuchamos fue algo de unas especias o sedas, la verdad no oímos bien y es todo lo que sé-

-Sendai es muy grande y- una idea surcó la mente del oji-rojo - Rei no sale de la cuidad a menos que sea necesario y si fue a comprar especias o sedas deben ser unas muy difíciles de conseguir, por lo tanto solo se pueden hallar en la parte norte de la cuidad en donde están los grandes mercados de otros países-

-esa es una buena idea, y conociendo a Rei es muy posible-

- tengo que llegar lo más pronto posible ahí-

-¿¡estás loco Kai! No podrás, los caminos están en malas condiciones además de que es muy peligroso-

-eso no importa Tyson, no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados cuando Rei está desaparecido, podría estar herido o…- la última idea hizo que el corazón de Kai se paralizara

Tyson captó el pensamiento que tuvo Kai y aunque también pensó eso, tenía que darle esperanza a su amigo

-no pienses eso, verás que Rei está bien, el neko…tu neko es fuerte y ya verás que solo es cuestión de unos días para que vuelvan a estar juntos-

-mi gatito- dijo en un suspiro el ruso- gracias Tyson, necesitaba recordar eso. Ahora, ¿cuál es la forma más rápida de llegar a Sendai?-

-solo se puede llegar en automóvil, ya que el aeropuerto está en muy malas condiciones, pero según las noticias hay tramos de la carretera que son muy peligrosos-

-no sabía que estuviera tan mal la situación, pero aun así tengo que llegar, ¿pero cómo?

Al parece, las cosas estaban más graves de lo que difundían los noticieros o las autoridades querían reconocer, pero el Sr. Dickenson que había escuchado toda la conversación le dio una esperanza a Kai

-sabía que dirías eso muchacho-

-¿usted no va intentarme Sr. D?-

-no Kai, recuerda que quiero a Rei como a un hijo e igual que tú estoy muy preocupado por él. Sé que lo amas, por lo tanto estas sufriendo mucho y aunque te digamos que no vallas, vas a ir; así que me tome la libertad de rentarte un vehículo para que puedas llegar y quiero que sepas que tienes todo mi apoyo para lo que necesites-

-muchas gracias, partiré ahora mismo-

-date prisa, sólo mantenme informado de todo lo que suceda-

-pierda cuidado, lo haré- ya estaba de camino a la salida, cuando una voz lo detuvo

-Kai espera, voy contigo- ofreció el oji-marrón

-te lo agradezco Tyson, pero no puedo permitir que me acompañes; es demasiado peligroso y será más rápido si voy solo, además Rei podría regresar y estoy seguro que este sería uno de los primeros lugares en venir, así que hazme ese favor-

De mala gana el dueño de la casa aceptó quedarse; pero antes de que Kai se marchara, le entrego un celular que funcionaba vía satélite con el que podía comunicarse con él o con Tala

* * *

><p>** Kai´s Pov **<p>

Según sabía, la distancia entre Sendai y Tokio era de aproximadamente de 400 kilómetros, así que si mis cálculos no fallaban debía llegar en cuatro o cinco horas, pero Tyson tenía razón, la carretera esta sumamente dañada y el trayecto será más tardado, solo espero que no sea mucho ya que el tiempo no está precisamente a mi favor.

Llevo más siete horas conduciendo y aún me falta recorrer casi 60 kilómetros, los cuales son los más difíciles, ya que conforme te acercas a la ciudad la devastación y los daños son mayores. Al ver esto, solo pido al cielo que mi amado gatito este bien, solo eso me importa…mi Rei.

Casi es media noche pero al fin llegue, aunque me duele mucho mi espalda. Como es de noche no puedo ver los daños, hay que esperar hasta mañana. La cuidad esta casi en ruinas pese que hoy se cumple una semana de la catástrofe…una semana…no puedo perder tiempo; según las recomendaciones de los demás chicos lo primero es en buscar el refugios y albergues y después en los hospitales. Deseo con toda mi alma que Rei se encuentre en los primeros.

Hay muchos lugares en donde buscar y esto comienza a desespérame… ¡no! debo mantener la calma; las autoridades me explicaron que los afectados están siendo traídos al centro de la cuidad y según lo que estoy viendo los campamentos están divididos por zonas así que Rei debe estar en los del norte.

¡Nada! Todo el día buscando, preguntando, enseñando la foto de Rei y nada, nadie lo reconoce. Al día siguiente inicio mi búsqueda en los asentamientos de las otras zonas de la ciudad; en esta situación no se puede dejar ningún cabo suelto. Paso lo que me temía, ni rastro de Rei, ahora me toca visitar los hospitales, no quería llegar a esto pero no tengo opción, además lo importante el localizar a Rei.

Hoy es domingo, a ti te encantan los domingos, es nuestro día especial, sin trabajo ni preocupaciones; salimos a pasear, disfrutamos de nuestra relación y gozamos de nuestro amor, ambos esperamos este día con ansias para poder estar completamente dedicado el uno al otro y hoy es domingo…deseo que estés aquí conmigo.

Desteto este olor y las paredes blancas dan un aspecto casi espectral a este lugar. Por seguridad me tengo que utilizar un traje de esterilización. Una vez con todas las medidas de precaución tomadas comienzo a buscar en el hospital. Entro a las habitaciones que me lo permiten y hablo con mucha personas, a otros cuartos no puedo entrar, las personas que allí se encuentran están gravemente heridas, pero lo doctores revisan a sus pacientes y me aseguran que mi amado no se encuentra entre esas desdichadas personas. Así prosigo piso por piso.

Ya pasan de las cinco de la tarde y la búsqueda ha sido igual de infructífera que los dos días anteriores. Solo me falta buscar en el último piso, el ascensor no funciona así que he que subido 10 pisos por las escaleras, me duelen los pies y este lugar me causas escalofríos…Rei, mi amor ¿Dónde estás?, ¿cómo te encuentras? Necesito saber de ti, tengo que encontrarte. Llego a mi meta y este lugar es mas escalofriante que todo lo anterior, no hay doctores y el tiempo está pasando…abro uno de las habitaciones y esta mas helada que las demás; que extraño, hay muchos bultos negros recostados en forma horizontal… ¿En dónde estoy?...no puede ser ¡esto es la morgue! La idea de haber perdido para siempre a mi gatito hace quee resbale por la pared para poder sentarme en el piso.

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado pero percibo una presencia cerca de mí, al alzar mi cabeza veo a un hombre de edad madura con bata blanca, seguramente otro doctor. Me conduce su oficina y en el camino le explico mi situación; una vez adentro me llama la atención el escritorio, ya que habían unas carpetas bastante gruesas, pone en mi mano uno de éstos. –"Son las listas con los nombres de los cadáveres que han sido identificados y una descripción de las cuales se les desconoce su identidad- me explica. Se retira para darme un poco de privacidad pero antes de salir me dice: –sinceramente deseo que la persona que buscas no se encuentre ahí- eso deseo igual yo.

Me duela la cabeza al igual que el cuello, me arden mis ojos y me siento sin energía, estoy muy cansado, ya he revisado casi todos los folders, solo me faltan dos y por fortuna en ninguno ha aparecido el nombre de mi kotenok ni una descripción que se le parezca. Mis parpados me pesan y de mi boca sale un bostezo, ¡No!, tengo que resistir, solo un poco más. Mis ojos se empiezan a cerrar y…

Alguien me sacude suavemente, un olor conocido llega a mí, poco a poco abro mis ojos y en unos segundos caigo en cuenta de mi situación y me reprendo mentalmente por haberme quedado dormido. Veo a mi alrededor y en la otra silla hay una mujer un poco mayor que me ofrece un vaso, el cual al probar compruebo de que es café; agradezco infinitamente este gesto, lo necesitaba. Me pregunta si estoy buscando a alguien y yo le respondo que a mi novio, pero que no he tenido suerte con mi búsqueda; le enseño una foto de mi neko y segundos después me dice: -esto debe ser una buena noticia para ti, porque estoy segura de que un chico con estas características no se encuentra en éste piso- esto es un alivio y una preocupación al mismo tiempo, ya que la pregunta es ¿Dónde estará? Me comenta que la gran mayoría de los damnificados no ha sido trasladados… ¡Eso quiere decir que Rei todavía está en el lugar del sismo!

Es medio día y como todavía es invierno, una pequeña nevada cae sobre la cuidad, en este mismo instante agradezco haber sido criado en Rusia, ya que este clima representa un problema para mí. Aunque sí lo es el hecho de que estoy caminando desde las 10 de la mañana y según las indicaciones todavía falta mucho para llegar; la ciudad es muy grande y la destrucción de caminos hace más complicado mi avance.

No pasa mucho cuando escucho un vehículo acercándose, dirijo la mirada a donde creo que viene y ¡sí! es un transporte militar. Se detienen delante de mí y antes de que pregunten qué rayos estoy haciendo ahí les digo: -estoy buscando a alguien y en el hospital me dijeron que podría ser que no haya sido trasladado al centro- todos se miran a ver un poco perplejos hasta que uno me pregunta si voy al norte, yo le asiento y el mismo soldado me indica que suba atrás, esto es una gran ayuda, así podré llegar más rápido.

Aproximadamente en dos horas llegamos a nuestro destino, hay muchos edificios derrumbados o al menos parcialmente, el vehículo se detuvo en una base militar que estaba junto a un hospital improvisado al igual que el campamento, hay muchas personas de muchos países, espero que entre una de ellas este mi chinito. ¡Muy bien! Empecemos.

El día se fue rápidamente y no tuve un gran avance, hay demasiadas personas y muchas de ellas no hablan español, eso me atrasa un poco más, pero nuevamente debo agradecer, ahora a mi educación, ya que por la insistencia de mi abuelo me enseñaron varios idiomas más, además del japonés, ruso e inglés, los cuales ahora me están sirviendo mucho. Creo que lo mejor será descansar, o mejor dicho intentar, porque desde que Rei desapareció, no duermo.

El día de ayer se me fue hablando, preguntando y mostrando la foto de Rei, no lo encontré pero un señor de edad avanzada me dio una nueva pista que concuerda perfectamente con lo que me dijo Tyson; ahora mi perímetro de búsqueda se redujo a cuatro calles, así que a primera hora me puse en marcha para encontrar a mi neko. Pero lo que vi no me gusto, la mayoría de las tiendas eran ruinas. Esto hizo que mi corazón se estrujara, pero ya no había marcha atrás así que me dirigí a la zona que me habían indicado, andaba por lo que hace una semana y media era conocido como "las calles de las especias".

Cerca de la zona de comercios americanos una luz proveniente de mi bolsillo llama mi atención, es mi Dranzer. Lo saco de su refugió y la intensidad de la luz incrementa conforme avanzo, llega un momento en el que la luz era tan resplandeciente que tengo que cerrar mis ojos, cuando los abro nuevamente, puedo ver lo que fue una tienda de tres pisos de alto que ahora se encuentra reducida a escombro. Esta es una imagen desoladora, pero algo me parece extraño, un aura verde parecía salir de entre el montón de materiales, un segundo, conozco esa luz: ¡es Driger!... ¡El Driger de mi Rei!

Sin pensarlo corro hacia donde se encuentra sepultado Driger y con él debe estar Rei, una vez que llego casi sobre la luz empiezo a remover con mis manos los restos de edificios, el tiempo que ha transcurrido no me importa, siento gotas de sudor recorrer mi frente y mi espalda pero las ignoro. La luz de Driger me guía y se va haciendo más visible, ya no me falta mucho. Un poco de esfuerzo más y visualizo algo blanco…es su blade, ¡lo encontré! Pero… no veo a Rei o algún rastro de él. No puede ser, esto no es imposible… ¿¡por qué no está con Driger! Empiezo a gritar tu nombre a todo lo que dan mis pulmones; debes estar cerca, eso debe ser. Me alejo como medio metro de donde hallé a tu querido tigre blanco y empiezo nuevamente a hacer un lado pedazos de lo que antes fue una tienda. Ya perdí mi voz de tanto gritar tu nombre, pero eso no será un impedimento para que siga quitando rocas; estoy tan concentrado que no veo un hueco con el que tropiezo y caigo al piso, apenas reacciono para cubrir mi rostro. Con un poco de dificultad me levanto y retomo mi búsqueda.

Ya oscureció, pero nada va evitar que continúe. Un militar se me acerca y me ordena que baje, nunca he obedecido y no pienso empezar ahora. Al parecer no se habían percatado de que estaba aquí, la distancia entre él y yo se hace más corta y me repite la orden, la cual vuelvo a ignorar. Se acerca hasta poder tomarme del brazo y me empieza a jalar para irnos, pese a que estoy cansado puedo poner resistencia. Al darse cuenta que no le es tan fácil, me toma de la cintura y me levanta un poco, sigo luchando pero es inútil, cuando llegamos a la acera llama a otros colegas diciendo que estoy muy alterado. Distingo dos cuerpos acercándose, uno con uniforme verde y el otro con una bata blanca; el primero sostiene mis brazos y segundos después una molestia parecida a un piquete hace que pierda el control de mi cuerpo.

Poco a poco abro los ojos, me cuesta un par de minutos acostumbrarme a la oscuridad. Tengo que averiguar dónde estoy, puedo ver unos catres a mi alrededor en el que hay personas durmiendo, aunque todos son hombres. Acerco una de mis manos a mi rostro y descubro que están totalmente vendadas, aquí pasa algo raro. Me siento con lentitud y cuando me dispongo a ponerme de pie, me invade un fuerte mareo; alguien evita que caiga al suelo y vuelve a sentarme. –Sí que eres fuerte, con ese sedante deberías dormir hasta mañana- me dijo la persona que evito mi caída, aunque ahora que lo veo bien, es el soldado que no se hace cuanto tiempo me alejo de donde buscaba a mi gatito, así que le dirijo la mirada más frívola que en ese momento tengo. –no te enojes, debes estar muy desesperado para haberte lastimado tanto las manos, pero también debes cuidarte. Enfermo o herido no serás de ayuda-. Aunque me cueste admitirlo tiene razón. –Ahora descansa, en unas horas amanecerá y estamos en una carrera contra el tiempo-. Solo le pronuncio un sencillo –gracias- aunque no lo aparente, mi gratitud es mucha.

El jueves continuo buscándote, solo que me limito a gritar tu nombre y mostrar tu foto en los alrededores, algunas personas me confirman que te vieron. Una de ellas me dice que te vio momentos antes del terremoto y me iba a explicar un poco más, pero en ese momento unos gritos anunciaban que habían encontrado un sobreviviente entre los escombros. Corrí a todo lo que daban mis piernas para llegar donde se llevaba a cabo el rescate, tenía la esperanza de que fueras tú.

Hay mucha gente alrededor y no puedo ver, al fin logro observar al rescatado y es una niña, no tendrá más de siete años y en instantes es reconocida por sus padres, derraman lagrimas de felicidad, es una escena muy linda, pero me entristece que no seas tú mi nekito.

Está oscureciendo, pero que extraño: oigo vehículos y se escuchan muy cerca ¿no estaba cerrado el transito a vehículos particulares? Los militares se forman, el ruido se escucha más cerca, pero si… es maquinaria, parecen palas gigantescas… son excavadoras; no sé porque esto me da mala espina. Veo como le indican a todos que se vallan a sus campamentos y no me queda más remedio que obedecer. Espero a que los demás ocupantes de la tienda regresen para pedir una explicación, pero eso no sucede. Sin darme cuenta caigo en los brazos de Morfeo.

Despierto muy temprano, el sol apenas comienza a salir pero ya no puedo seguir recostado, así que me levanto para seguir con lo único que ocupa mi mente: encontrar a Rei. Han pasado algunas horas y continúo mi búsqueda, solo que ahora uso a Driger como brújula, si Dranzer me pudo guiar hasta él, el tigre blanco me puede guiar hasta mi neko. Pero ¿por qué no brilla? No lo comprendo.

El sol de ha hecho más intenso, me siento en la orilla de lo que fue la banqueta con una botella de agua que he traído. Bebo solamente la mitad del contenido y la asiento en el piso, aunque algo extraño ocurre, el líquido se mueve en ondas concéntricas. Segundos después se siente un fuerte movimiento… ¡es una réplica del temblor! Se escuchan algunos gritos de miedo durante el par de minutos que tarda el movimiento telúrico. Por mi parte, me alejo un poco del lugar buscando un sitio en el que corra menos peligro, al fin lo encuentro pero el polvo me obliga a cubrirme el rostro.

Al fin se detuvo, aunque fueron unos pocos minutos me parecieron una eternidad. Un soldado se me acerca para cerciorarse de que me encuentre bien. Le asiento levemente y empiezo a correr hacia donde se supone esta Rei. Pero algo impide que siga avanzando, uno de los edificios que estaban en ruinas se ha derrumbando. Tengo que rodear, aunque no es tan sencillo, los derrumbes son demasiados y me toma un par de horas llegar a mi sitio de búsqueda. No creí haberme alejado tanto.

Esto no estaba así, no estaba así…el edificio en el que estaba Rei sufrió un derrumbe…Neko. La aterradora idea de perderte invade nuevamente mis pensamientos. No, no puedo pensar así, no debo flaquear ahora. Las horas se me pasan gritando tu nombre y pidiéndole a Driger que me muestre el camino para hallarte. Muy entrada la noche regreso a mi catre asignado con los ánimos por los suelos, tapo mi cabeza con la almohada y me alejo del mundo.

¿Qué es todo ese escándalo? Perece como si hubiera una construcción, un segundo… ¡las máquinas de ayer! Salgo disparado de la tienda donde observo que están juntando a las personas cerca de transportes militares. Me acerco a uno de éstos para preguntar qué ocurre: -las misiones de búsqueda de sobrevivientes se han dado por terminadas, ahora empezará la labor de limpieza- esa respuesta me puso a sudar frio -pero, ¿y las personas que aún están bajo los escombros?- entre ellas debe estar Rei, escucho un suspiro del parte del uniformado y me responde: -ayer se cumplieron dos semanas del sismo y la réplica redujo aún más las posibilidades de encontrar algún sobreviviente- eso ya lo sé, no tiene porque decírmelo -¿y la niña que rescataron el jueves?- ese es el único comentario que puedo usar a mi favor- eso fue…un milagro, pero aunque no queramos, la orden ya está dada- no puedo permitir eso –entonces yo- mi refutación es interrumpida –tu nada- me dice otro- los civiles ven a ser trasladados al centro de la cuidad y tú te irás con ellos y antes de que expreses que quieres quedarte, te digo que eso no es posible; va a empezar la remoción de escombros y eso es muy peligroso; así que tú te vas- eso no me lo esperaba, aunque eso no me detendrá –pero- mi respuesta es nuevamente interrumpida –pero nada, agarra tus cosas. Te vas en cinco minutos-

De muy mala gana, soy obligado por medio de empujones a subir a un camión militar y tomar asiento; escucho como uno de los soldados le dice a otro que se asegure que no haga ninguna estupidez. Cuando estamos por iniciar el camino de vuelta, el militar que debe cuidarme se me acerca y dice: -aunque ya les hayan dado la orden, estarán pendientes por si encuentran a una persona con la descripción que les diste. Saben que es poco probable pero lo menos que pueden hacer es darte su cuerpo- solo eso, esas simples palabras me hacen sentir gratitud y tristeza al mismo tiempo.

El trayecto de regreso es más corto, o al menos así lo siento. No hablo, me limito ver hacia la nada, ya no sé ni en que pensar. Una vez que arribamos al centro de la cuidad y aprovechando el desorden me alejo de la concentración de personas, a unas cuantas calles se encuentra mi automóvil; sin ponerme el cinturón de seguridad o revisar si está en buenas condiciones, enciendo el motor y comienzo a alejarme. Dejo atrás la cuidad y aumento la velocidad, no me importa el estado de la carretera, no me importa nada ya que nuevamente piso el acelerador.

Ya oscureció cuando llego a Tokio, no quiero ver a nadie. Conduzco por unas calles alternas hasta detenerme en una casa de dos pisos, muy común en los suburbios de ésta ciudad. Me bajo del coche y suena el portazo que le doy. Busco en mis bolsillos las llaves, una vez adentro comienzo a andar; no enciendo la luz, no hay necesidad. Llego a mi destino: la sala.

Me dejo caer en uno de los sillones y estiro el brazo para alcanzar algo que se encuentra en la mesita junto a la lámpara. Admiro lo que traje hacia mí. Es una foto…es nuestra foto. Tú y yo, fueron nuestras primeras vacaciones como equipo y aunque no éramos pareja nos fotografiamos solos. Fue la primera de muchas, la primera. Delineo con uno de mis dedos tu figura; una gota cae en la foto y la siguen otras. Estoy… llorando, ya no puedo reprimir mi dolor, -¿por qué pasó esto? Tú me enseñaste a apreciar mi vida, a amar, a sentir, a disfrutar, devolviste la alegría y el brillo a mis ojos…fuiste la luz en mi oscuridad… ¿Qué voy a hacer si no estás conmigo? ¿Por qué no te insistí? Odias el frío, por eso no fuiste a Rusia conmigo…te gusta viajar, vivir aventuras, conocer nuevos lugares…íbamos a ir a la India cuando regresara, te tenía esa sorpresa; soñabas con casarnos algún día y yo igual lo deseaba, esos y muchos planes se fueron a la basura- no encuentro respuestas a esas preguntas y las lágrimas caen con mas fluidez por mi rostro. – Te extraño, te extraño demasiado; no creo poder sobrevivir sin ti, no quiero estar si no estás conmigo, no quiero- me recuesto boca abajo, mi llanto se intensifica. -El dolor de perder a mis seres queridos ya le he experimentado, pero tú me sacaste de esa tristeza y ahora me has dejado solo, solo, no quiero estar solo, quiero estar contigo- las lágrimas siguen y siguen, quiero dormir, dormir y no despertar, despertar solo estando a tu lado.

**fin Kai´s Pov **

* * *

><p>Pasaron algunas horas, y el sonido de una puerta abriéndose invadió la silenciosa casa; el sonido llago hasta un joven bicolor que dormía en el sillón de la sala, pero con el pensamiento de "no puede ser" ignoró lo que sea que lo molestaba para seguir descansando, pero el sonido de pisadas lo hizo alarmarse, alguien había entrado a su casa. Se puso de pie al instante y preparo a su Dranzer para atacar al intruso. Caminaba con cautela, cuando llego al marco de la cocina observo a su invasor husmeando en su frigorífico. Apunto con su blade y gritó:<p>

-¿Quién anda ahí?-

Lo había asustado, ya que soltó lo que tenía en la mano, un ruido fuerte y astillas esparcidas por todo el suelo lo confirmaban: fue la jarra de agua. Una persona empezó a asomarse, su cabello era negro, y por lo que parecía estaba bastante largo; tenía una piel apiñorada y sus ojos dorados… ¡era Rei!

Era Rei, Kai no podía creer lo que veía. Soltó a su fénix y corrió la corta distancia que lo separaba del recién llegado, cuando le dio alcance lo abrazo, era él…si era él. El gesto fue correspondido en pocos segundos aunque con menos intensidad.

-Rei, Rei…Rei estás vivo, estas aquí- musitaba con un tono de gran felicidad

-Kai- dijo como en un susurro- ¿tú eres Kai?- este cuestionamiento hizo que se el nexo se rompiera para que pudieran observarse a los ojos

-¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué preguntas eso? Rei yo soy, tu…-

¿Rei, ese es mi nombre?- esta pregunta interrumpió al bicolor, lo que hizo parará en seco

-¿tú nombre?- Kai no entendía nada, pero hasta ahora caía en cuenta que el pelinegro no portaba sus ropas tradicionales y sobre todo, tenía varios raspones y un gran vendaje alrededor de su frente

-lo siento, pero no recuerdo nada- se excuso el neko

-¿cómo? ¿Qué paso?-

-yo no lo sé, me desmaye y cuando reaccione no sabía quién era o dónde vivía y lo único que decía era el nombre de Kai, ¿eres tú?-

-sí, yo soy Kai y tu nombre es Rei Kon-

La cara de sorpresa de Kai todavía estaba presente, así que para hablar mas cómodamente tomó de la mano a Rei y lo guío a la sala, en donde encendió la luz e hizo sentar al pelinegro en el sillón y él a su lado. En esa posición el oji-ámbar pudo ver la foto que había estando admirando el bicolor

-¡somos nosotros!-

-sí, aquí hay otra con nuestros demás amigos- dijo Kai mientras la alcanzaba una foto con el resto de los integrantes de su equipo.

-lo siento, pero no reconozco a nadie- expreso con tristeza

-no te preocupes, ya verás que pronto se solucionara todo- Kai intentaba dar ánimos, pero tenía que hacer una pregunta obligatoria –si no recuerdas nada, ¿cómo pudiste llegar hasta aquí?-

-pues, fue algo extraño. No recordaba nada, según me dijeron estuve varios días entre los escombros; solo tenía un nombre en mi cabeza que aseguraba que no era el mío. Estaba en uno de los campamentos, en el cual ayudaba en todo lo que podía, pero los afectados fueron aumentando y mis heridas no eran de gravedad me dijeron que me llevarían con la policía para tratar de saber quién era, a mi no me pareció mala idea, pero hoy sentía algo distinto y empecé a caminar desde la mañana, no tenía rumbo pero algo me decía que sabía dónde estaba yendo. Así que llegue a esta casa y las llaves que tenía abrieron la puerta. Sé que suena como una locura, pero tengo el presentimiento que algo me falta y eso me guió-

-algo te guió…eso es ¡Driger!- el dueño de dranzer saca al tigre blanco de su bolsillo, el cual empieza a brillar y se lo da al neko –es Driger, tu compañero y protector- le explica

-Driger- al pronunciar su nombre el blade brillas más intensamente-tú me guiaste hasta aquí, gracias-

-debes estar cansado y tener hambre- este comentario hace que el pelinegro se sonroje, dándole eso la respuesta a Kai –no te preocupes, te voy a llevar a tu habitación para que te bañes mientras arreglo lo de la cena-

-Gracias- expreso apenado, pero cuando iban a comenzar a andar –oye- espero a lo observaran para proseguir –tu ibas a decir que somos, pero no terminaste y la verdad, quiero saber-

-tú y yo…- titubeó –tú y yo somos amigos, buenos amigos-

-amigos, pues debo ser afortunado en tener a un amigo como tu- ante esto, el pensamiento de Hiwatari decía "el afortunado soy yo"

* * *

><p>Pasaron dos semanas desde que Rei estaba con Kai y aunque estaba bajo sus cuidados y mimos, su memoria aun no regresaba. Una noche se encontraba cepillando su larga cabellera después de un baño cuando una risita lo saco de su concentración. Miro a ver y en el umbral de la puerta estaba Kai parado<p>

-¿qué ocurre?- cuestiono el neko

-nada- fu la respuesta –bueno en realidad te iba a pedir que me dejaras cepillar tu cabello-

-¿enserio?- recibió un asentimiento de cabeza por respuesta y estirando su brazo con el cepillo –por supuesto-

Kai tomo el cepillo y empezó con su labor; era sumamente cuidadoso y en poco tiempo Rei ya se había dejado llevar por las sensaciones y emitía pequeños ronroneos que hacían sentir muy contento a Kai. Una vez terminada su labor le dio las buenas noches al menor, pero antes de retirarse el pelinegro lo detuvo .

-espera, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-lo que quieras- recibió un además de que se sentara en la cama y poco después Rei estaba a su lado

-tú me dijiste que éramos, bueno que somos amigos, pero yo no creo eso; siento que eso es una mentira y pues quiero saber si realmente somos amigos-

El bicolor soltó un suspiro para hablar

-¿de verdad quieres saber?-

-si por favor-

-de acuerdo- tomo las manos de Rei entre las suyas –tu y yo somos pareja-

-¿pareja?- repitió perplejo

-sí, tú eres mi novio- y presintiendo la siguiente pregunta, continuo –no te dije antes porque no quería presionarte, tú no recordabas nada y no quería que te sintieras obligado a hacer algo- Rei se levanto y se encamino hacia la ventana, Kai iba a seguirlo pero supuso que quería un poco de distancia

-¿Cuánto….cuanto llevamos de relación?-

-casi cuatro años-

-es bastante, ¿y esta casa es tuya, mía o…nuestra?

-ninguna de las tres- la cara de duda del pelinegro lo decía todo –tu vives conmigo desde hace medio año en la casa que me ha sido de mi familia por muchas generaciones, pero ahora la están remodelando y por mientras rentamos este lugar-

-¿y por que la están remodelando?-

-para dejarlo a nuestro gusto, tu decías que estaba un poco oscura y que debería tener unas cuantas ventanas más, además así se podría apreciar el jardín. Te gusta andar sin zapatos, así que nuestra recamara tendrá alfombra al igual que otras habitaciones y otras piso de madera, tengo que admitir que eso de nadar descalzo en un relajante hábito que aprendí de ti-

-wow, pero así como lo dices o lo entiendo…tu casa parece una mansión-

-no es mi casa, es nuestra casa…nuestro hogar; y sí, es una mansión-

-eso no me lo esperaba- se quedo un momento en silencio -¿en qué trabajo? Dime que trabajo y no me quedo de gorrón sin hacer nada todo el día-

-pues…no eres un empleado ni nada por el estilo. Podría decirse que estudias, si eso haces. Estudias en línea administración culinaria, tú sueño es poner un restaurante, aunque últimamente la idea de que sea un hotel tampoco te desagrada. Además casi todo el día te la pasas en la cocina, cocinas exquisito y has preparado comida de casi todo el mundo… esa es la manera más frecuente en cómo me consientes- esto último saco un sonrojo nada leve en Rei

Regresando al lado de Kai, planteo su última pregunta

-tu… ¿me quieres?-

-más que a mi propia vida- respondió enseguida, con una mirada que expresaba mucha ternura

-bésame- pidió con el rostro gacho y una voz tímida

Con una de sus manos tomo la barbilla del pelinegro y la alzo, lentamente acerco su rostro y al iniciar con el roce ambos cerraron los ojos. Rei no sabía lo que hacía pero respondía y en pocos segundos abrió su boca para permitir el paso a la lengua de Kai. Las sensaciones fueron en incremento, hasta que por falta de un poco de aire se separaron. El neko estaba muy sorprendido y delineo con uno de sus dedos sus labios, no sabía que decir

-se que estas confundido, pero te pido que me des la oportunidad de conquistarte- pedía Kai

-no va ser necesario que lo hagas porque yo quería hacer esto-

Ahora es Rei quien besa a Kai, es un beso tierno y un poco tímido pero expresa el porqué de las dudas del minino. Al romper el contacto, el bicolor observa los ojos del pelinegro, se ven tiernos pero también adormilados

-¿estás cansado?- le pregunto al moreno mientras hacía un lado las cobijas para que se recostara

-quédate conmigo, por favor- el sonrojo nuevamente se había apoderado del rostro del neko-jin pero lo había logrado decir

Kai no contesto, meterse en la cama y abrazar a Rei había sido su respuesta.

-extrañaba este calor- pronuncio el minino mientras se acomodaba entre los brazos del bicolor

-y yo extrañaba todo de ti- le respondió

Una vez recostados se besaron nuevamente

-puede que no recuerde nada, pero sé que te amo-

-yo también te amo-

* * *

><p>**Kai´s Pov**<p>

Rei y yo ya nos reinstalamos en nuestra mansión, hace unas pocas semanas recupero la memoria y su salud esta perfecta. Escucho risas y algunos gritos, esa es una clara muestra de que el resto de los chicos además de Bryan y Tala están de visita, todos estuvieron muy preocupados por mi gatito y ahora que ya está bien querían verlo, eso es lo menos que les debo. Mi neko tiene sus pies remojados en la piscina mientras observa a nuestros invitados jugar, me acerco cautelosamente hacia él y lo abrazo por la cintura para sentarme a su lado y besarlo; recibo una cálida sonrisa como agradecimiento del gesto.

Han pasado 2 meses y 17 días desde aquella catástrofe, muchas personas perdieron la vida y otras, todo su patrimonio. Pero también en esta situación sacó lo mejor de las personas, ya que sin la ayuda desinteresada de muchos no podría estar ahora abrazando a mi amado nekito mientras disfrutando de la compañía de nuestros amigos. Yo solo puedo decir gracias y asegurar que trabajando juntos de esta también saldremos adelante.

**FIN**

¿Y qué les pareció?

Jishin significa terremoto en japonés

Se acepta cualquier tipo de comentario y/o aclaración.

Reitero que si esta historia molestó a alguien, mis disculpas.

Una de mis amigas, que fue la primera en leer el borrado, así como las ediciones y el final, me sugirió hacer la visión de Rei sobre esta situación; eso dependerá de ustedes queridos lectores, si desean la contraparte la escribiré para ustedes.

Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
